1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having an antenna apparatus for transmitting and receiving radio signals.
2. Background of the Invention
As a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal.
Generally, an antenna has a narrow bandwidth characteristic, and has a lowered efficiency when miniaturized. That is, if an antenna is miniaturized, a radiation pattern of the antenna has an omni-directional characteristic and an antenna gain is lowered. Further, an input resistance of the antenna is greatly reduced, and a reactance is greatly increased, resulting in a very narrow bandwidth of the antenna.
Due to a small physical space of the small antenna, the small antenna has a lowered antenna efficiency. For an enhanced antenna efficiency, a bandwidth of the small antenna is limited. Here, the antenna efficiency indicates a ratio between power radiated from the antenna and power supplied to the antenna.
An antenna apparatus having a small size and a wide bandwidth may be considered.
Further, may be also considered an antenna apparatus capable of minimizing interference between the mobile terminal and an external device, and of reducing a user's health from deteriorating due to electromagnetic waves generated from the mobile terminal for wireless communication.